I dropped my Ice cream!
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: On a hot summer's day, what does Kida get? Why, Ice cream of course! But when it melts and drops onto him, why, Izaya just has to clean it up of course!  Fill for the kink meme


**I dropped my Ice cream!**

A/n: Fill for the Kink Meme. On a side note I **HATE** LJ's character limit. Oh and Mic Word counts this as four pages |D Anyways. Hope you enjoy it. My first Izaomi story. c:

It was hot. Just plain **hot**. That was to put it simple. Kida sat there, watching the fan move in an arc up and down, down and up, his golden gaze following it every time it moved. He was clad in only a pair of cargo shorts and he was still sweltering.

But where was he? Well here he was, in none other then Izaya Orihara's office. There were reasons behind that, one being that he worked for the informant, and the second reason made his temperature rise even more and his cheeks darken in color. The heat wave that had struck Ikebukuro was certainly _not_ the time to be thinking such lewd thoughts.

He sighed and let his head roll back on his shoulders, feeling the heat slowly drying his hair since he'd decided to, literally, soak his head in hopes of beating the heat. It didn't help much that Izaya's air conditioner decided to break **or** the fact that the raven didn't seem phased by the heat at all. Kida almost gave a pitiful whine when the fan turned away from him once again.

Suddenly something was thrust into his face. He blinked once, twice, and then focused in on it. An... ice cream cone? There was a huff from above him and there was Izaya, with a slim, dark brow raised. "Hurry up and take it, I don't want it dripping all over the place." He said, looking down at the young blond. "Thank you." Kida murmured and took the ice cream from Izaya's hand, the raven moving to the bathroom to go and rinse his hand off, as if the thought of the melted ice cream on his hand was revolting.

Izaya quickly came back out of the bathroom, drying his hands on one of the towels before he went and tossed it in the laundry basket next to the door. Kida turned his attention away, feeling the ice cream slowly starting to drip down his hand, signaling that he should hurry up and eat it. The cool stickiness of the ice cream felt nice against his heated skin. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and proceeded to eat the free, frozen treat that he'd been presented, unaware of those scarlet ruby eyes flicking to him now and again from the computer screen. It would seem that Izaya was having a bit of a hard time focusing on his work and instead focusing more on the blond teen.

Kida continued to lick at the ice cream, not noticing that it was slowly leaning to one side even as he turned it in his hand, trying to get all of the cold, frozen sweet treat on his tongue, cooling him down. He shivered slightly, feeling more of the ice cream drip down onto his chest and then suddenly- _plop_. The ice cream fell from its cone and fell onto Kida's chest. Seeing as how it wasn't a large portion, it melted even as Kida seemed to scramble around for something to clean it up, the cool treat melting further.

Unknown to Kida, those scarlet ruby eyes had been paying **close** attention to that ice cream, almost willing it to fall, pleased when it did. With a chuckle, he raised himself from his seat, rounding his desk. "Ara? What's this, Kida-kun? You've gone and spilled your ice cream. I suppose I should help you _clean_ it up for you then before you make too much of a mess. Kida looked up, his eyes widening as he watched Izaya advance on his like an animal awaiting their prey to succumb. Now, Izaya wasn't one to have much a sweet tooth, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the occasional bought of sweets and other confectionery items.

"I-Izaya?" Kida managed to stutter out, refraining from skittering back since the melting ice cream was both at the forefront and at the back of his mind. He could only think of the mess it would make if he were to move, and not of how Izaya was advancing on him.

Izaya let out a purr and moved closer to the teen until Kida couldn't go anywhere, plastered to the couch as those eyes twinkled at him. With another purr, and a widened glance at the raven, Izaya's head ducked down to where the ice cream had dropped down, pink tongue darting out of the mouth that was usually curved into a smirk, and suddenly dragging along the teen's tanned skin. The action made Kida gasp loudly, arching slightly into the touch.

That only made the informant chuckle again, tongue continuing to dart out again and again to lap up the sticky, sweet mess the ice cream had made even as it made the blond under him squirm. "I-Izaya-" Aforementioned teen began but chocked back a moan when those lips wrapped around a pert nipple, one of his hands coming up to clamp over his mouth- especially since Namie was working in the other room making sure that the two males in this room knew that she would be in that room and wasn't coming out until her shift was over.

A purr came from the raven as he pulled back slightly, tongue still lapping at that nipple. "Hmm~ Kida-kun, you taste so sweet." There was a chuckle before the raven dipped his head down to attack the other nipple; the teens back arching once again. "T-That's... haahh... b-because of the -nggh - ice cream, b-baka..." Kida managed to stutter out.

A smirk was curled around the pert nub, teeth coming and tugging on it gently before the older of the two pulled away, those scarlet ruby eyes glittering with lust now as he gazed down at the sticky mess that was the blond teen.

"Seems like I have to clean you up even more~" Another purr and Izaya's head dipped back down, tongue sliding down more and more, swirling around the navel lightly. Kida, still having the cone in one hand, tried to grasp onto something with his free hand, instead opting to bite down on his finger just as a whimper slipped out. Izaya was going so slow, but he couldn't find it in him to complain.

A shiver went through him as he felt that tongue trail along his ribcage. He didn't notice, however, when the other's hands moved to the top of his loose cargo shorts. But he did notice when they tugged everything down, the heat now even more unbearable even though he knew that he would be cooler after this. Blond locks stuck to his forehead and neck as water and sweat clung to each strand.

Izaya clicked his tongue, shaking his head slightly as he gazed down at Kida's throbbing evidence that those actions took on him. The blond shuddered and shivered under that gaze, before he saw the raven grin almost like a mad man and suddenly grabbed the cone- still with some ice cream in it- and placed it on the head.

Kida couldn't suppress the loud yell that escaped him as suddenly the slightly warm liquid nature of the ice cream assaulted the sensitive head and he almost thrashed about. But as that sticky liquid warmed not only by his body, but also by the air, all he could do was shudder as Izaya gently twisted the cone around before suddenly removing it.

"Mmm~ Looks like you need to be cleaned here too." came that purring tone of voice again before that raven head descended onto his cock, sucking at the head, tongue delving into the little slit as if the ice cream had escaped there.

Izaya gave a little bit of a humm, the blond teen squirming and writhing at the onslaught of heat and pleasure that simply swamped him, leaving him unable to even think anything coherent. And then that mouth slid down lower, sucking and licking and sliding all along his length. With a bit of a noise, the pleasure suddenly becoming overwhelming, he let the other know that he was close to his release. With a chuckle, Izaya pulled back, his hand on that slick organ moving quickly to drag out the other's release.

And it worked. Kida came moments after that hand started to move, splashing his stomach and abdomen with his release- making him even stickier then before.

A hand was swiped through the sticky white liquid, the raven scooping it up and seconds later, Kida felt fingers prodding at his entrance. With a whine, he squirmed. He hated this, hated how much Izaya loved to tease him. "P-please..." He whined out before feeling two slick fingers slide in, making him arch his back in delight. "H-Hahn!" He cried out, feeling those slick fingers moving and wriggling around inside of him, scissoring him and stretching him for something that was, indeed, bigger then the fingers.

"H-Hurry up!" Kida demanded, not wanting to endure the teasing anymore. "If you say so." There was another noise and Izaya stripped out of his clothing, his body slim and pale but lithe and fit. The sight made Kida's half hard arousal spring to life. Especially when his gaze landed on Izaya's bobbing, leaking erection.

Izaya took another swipe of the other's release, spreading it along his own length before moving closer to the teen. Holding the teen's cheeks open in one hand, he grasped his length and slowly began to push in, letting out a hiss as the head slowly pushed past the ring of muscles, heat automatically encasing the organ more and more as he pushed in farther and farther until he was fully sheathed inside the blond.

He panted slightly, trying to wait for the teen that was also panting, chest heaving slightly as those honeyed eyes locked with his crimson orbs.

With a silent message, Izaya began rocking his hips, grabbing onto the blonde's thighs to pull them up to his shoulders, causing the teen to slip down the couch more- hands laying useless beside him. If anyone said that Izaya was a gentle lover, the would be quite mistaken. But Kida couldn't say that it hurt, unless they were both so needy that they couldn't wait and that often led to Kida being taken dry.

Kida whined as the older males hips began to move slowly, thrusting in and out even as the informant gave a bit of a breathless laugh, those hands tightening slightly on those tanned thighs.

Slowly, Izaya managed to pick up the pace, his hips moving faster and fast and then - Kida let out a loud yell, his eyes flying open wide as his hands tried to desperately grasp onto the material of the couch. Izaya grinned as aimed for that spot again, once again, picking up a faster tempo with his hips. With each thrust, the blonde's cries slowly increased in volume, a small dibble of saliva escaping his mouth.

Izaya was starting to loose control as pleasure swamped his brain, as that tight heat clamped around him and slid over him with each thrust, clenching even tighter, even hotter with each thrust against the younger males prostrate. Kida tried his best to buck his hips back at the other, his head thrashing about even more as he panted- no, _chanted_ the other's name out like a mantra.

"**Hnmnah~! I-Izaya!"** Was all that Kida could manage as his back arched again, signaling to Izaya that he was just _so close!_

With a breathless chuckle, Izaya reached forward, bending slightly, never relinquishing in his pace as he gasped his young lover's cock. With each pump of his hand, slick with sweat, the more Kida moaned and yelled and thrashed about. Then, with a final arch, a yell of the informant's name, Kida's release spurted out, splashing on their abdomens and Izaya's hand.

With an almost wince when those walls contracted around him almost painfully, the raven gave a few well-aimed, but frantic, thrusts against the other's prostrate before he, too, released deep inside the other.

His legs wobbled for a moment, but he pulled out of the teen, moving to collapse on the couch beside the other. Kida shivered as his body still shuddered inside with pleasure, feeling a few dribbles of the other's release escape his body. He turned to see Izaya, red faced and panting, sitting next to him, looking spent.

As his body started to come down from his high, he shivered slightly, the sweat that had accumulated on his skin coiling with each blow of the fan that he had completely forgotten about. Izaya chuckled and stood. "How about a shower then, ne, Kida-kun? At least before you ruin my couch."

Kida gave a bit of a breathless laugh and was helped up by Izaya before the two made their way to the bathroom. Kida made a mental note to himself that he would have to do something like that again.


End file.
